Menagerie Madness
by i-want-chocolate-now
Summary: small story that popped into my head and i can't really explain it without giving it away, so just read and find out, basically Jess gets hurt in the menagerie and Becker is all too happy to take care of her. T, for now ;D


Jess's P.O.V.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked as Abby pulled me up to the menagerie.

"Completely!" she replied and we walked- she walked, I was dragged- up to Rex's containment unit, "hey Rexy! This is Jess!" Abby said happily to the lizard as she pressed the button on the side of his container to let him free and I winced slightly at the load noise that rang through the room.

"He isn't too bad" I whispered as the small reptile flew around the room.

"Sorry, forgot to warn you that happen every time a unit is opened, and see!" My flatmate told me matter-of-factly "he's harmless."

"Yeah, I guess he is…oh, by the way Lester asked me to tell you that he needs the paperwork regarding the new Dracorex you brought in yesterday. Have you go-" she was cut off from her words by the load beep that sounded just like the one that sounded in the room when Abby let Rex free.

"Was that what I think it was?" I whispered to Abby, and she just nodded her head before running to a wall from which she grabbed two tranquilisers of the shelf.

Abby's P.O.V.

"Here, take one of these, it's the raptor cage that's open" I said to jess

"Ok" she replied and as I turned around to see a raptor behind her.

"Jess! Look out!" I screamed but it was too late and said raptor ran into her back, I aimed at the prehistoric creature hovering over Jess's now still body and shot, hitting it in the neck which caused it to collapse onto the floor beside the small brunette.

Becker's P.O.V.

"What the hell where you thinking?!" I screamed at the usually feisty blonde who was currently staring at the floor "well?!" I yelled, my voice raising an octave or two but I didn't care.

"Jess needs you now, Becker, go in, I will deal with Miss Maitland" Lester's voice came from behind me.

"I want to know what happened!" I screamed at my boss, not caring whether he liked it or not.

"Well, I will brief you later, but right now you need to sit next to your 'not' girlfriend." Lester replied making quotation marks with his fingers at 'not'

"Erm…well, ok...sir." I stuttered as I walked through into the medical bay and up to the bed Jess was currently situated in. she stirred as I sat down in the chair next to her bed. "You okay?" I asked, noticing my voice was laced with concern.

Jess's P.O.V.

"What's going on?" I asked as I realised I was on a hospital bed, laying on my front with my right cheek pressed into the pillow, I felt quite uncomfortable so I went to roll onto my back.

"No, don't roll over. You will hurt yourself" said a doctor that I recognised as the arc's doctor, so I wasn't in a hospital, just the medical bay…did I get hurt? And suddenly realisation swept over me and I remembered what happened.

"Hey, don't sit up, you'll make it worse" Becker scolded her, but she could his voice was thick with worry.

"It's uncomfortable" I whined – yes _whined _– but I didn't care, it hurt.

"Shh, it's ok." Becker made soothing sounds as he rubbed my shoulders gently 'now this I could get used to' I thought, wait NO I can't get used to this, he is only doing this cause I was hurt, no other reason! 'Yeah, like you want to believe that' a voice muttered at the back of her head.

"Erm, hey Jess…you okay?" a voice asked from the doorway of the room.

**Right, kind of cliffie right there but it will be too long otherwise. This is going to be a two shot but may be continued if the public demands it *wink wink nudge nudge***

**and please type what you thought about this chapter in that little box below and click the little button under the box because it's a magic button, and the more times it gets pressed the quicker I upload!**

**Isn't that wonderful? So I don't really like flames, but I do support constructive criticism and I don't mind how little or how much is in your review, it could be a word, a sentence, a**** paragraph, a smiley face or a 3 page essay, I don't mind as long as it's not just awful people being haters.**


End file.
